gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
Fields of Gold
(***) *sleeping peacefully and hugging Taeko. It is about 6 AM* * (***) *she's humming a little in her sleep, stroking Taeko's hair with one hand, and her back with the other* * 7:21DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Sleeping close to ***, she is hugging her love, very comfortable of the situation they are until something makes her feel a little uncomfortable, her face start show a emotion of discomfort from something* * = Dream = * 7:23Gogogadget831(***) *dreams about playing guitar to Taeko on a high hilltop, mutters some lyrics in her sleep* * (***) *hums a little, smiling widely* * 7:28DarkMaster999(Taeko) *It's very dark, she tries to find something until some lights finally appears, a thing called her attention, someone's is tied to a cross while a shadowy figures watch it laughing, when Taeko realizes who the figures she gets desperate and screams, its *** on the cross, she tries to run to her direction but some huge shadows grab her and start tying up her arms and legs to the point she can't move correctly, she tries to scream for help or save *** from that situation but to no avail, the "thugs" finally throw her into a chest and drop the chest into the water with Celes, the girl tries to escape but when she realized the situation some tears drop from her while she could only pray for someone to help* * = reality = * 7:29Gogogadget831(***) *still fast asleep, hugging Taeko tightly* * 7:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She screams in fear from her nightmare and wakes up very agiteated, fearful from what she "saw". The girl starts to water a little, showing some tears in her face* * (Taeko) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * 7:31Gogogadget831(***) *suddenly snaps out of sleep state* TAEKO! * 7:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Breathing Deeply* * 7:31Gogogadget831(***) *caresses Taeko's cheeks* Breathe in....breathe out... * (***) Breathe in.....breathe out.... * (***) *looks at Taeko and gently wipes her tears away* Are you okay, my love? * (***) *has a concerned look on her face* * 7:33DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She realizes *** is close to her and hug her very tightly since she was desperate for seeing *** and her in a deadly situation* * (Taeko) You are here... thanks... * (Taeko) Please don't leave me.. * 7:35Gogogadget831(***) *hugs Taeko tightly in her arms and kisses her head several times* Oh my love....I'll never leave you...not ever... * (***) I'll always be here for you....now...and forever. * (***) Did you have another nightmare? * 7:36DarkMaster999(Taeko) Yes... * 7:36Gogogadget831(***) What has happened? * (***) What has happened in your dream? * (***) Are you still worried about my injury during our honeymoon a few weeks ago? * 7:40DarkMaster999(Taeko) I saw you...*She gets a lot nervous while she remembers the nightmare, finally she speaks to *** what happened* dead and that is not all, they...put me on chest and I couldn't do nothing to help... they isolated me from anyone *She hugs ***, again and cries a little thanks to the fear she had of that situation really happening* * 7:41Gogogadget831(***) Shhhhhh....Taeko....Taeko....it's okay....I'm here.... * (***) *hugs her tightly while kissing her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear* * (***) I understand what you're going through.... * (***) I remember....there was a terrible shooting that happened in an area near me....very close to me....but luckily, I left a few minutes before the attack started. * (***) I had nightmares....so many nightmares.... *sniffles a little* Like....what if I were in that attack? * (***) It fueled up my anxiety and depression...but I kept talking to people....I went to therapy....I got help.... * (***) But Taeko....I'm not going anywhere...I'm always going to be with you and by your side. * 7:44DarkMaster999(Taeko) ...*She had no answer for what *** was saying, the feeling of insecurity was killing her, the anxiety that was making her depressed, it was destroying everything inside her right now, it didn't matter if it was Celestia or Taeko, it was something that neither of them could stand and even though she had *** close to her, she was feeling awful* * (Taeko) I nearly loss you sometime ago.. * lost* * 7:46Gogogadget831(***) This was all sometime before I met you. It may still scare me a bit, worrying that someone will get me and kill me. And yes, I almost died, but you helped me fight my way through it. You've really made my life so much better * (***) You're not going to lose me....not ever... * 7:48DarkMaster999(Taeko) *The feeling of anxiety finally tones down a bit and she finally show a happy smile on her face because of how *** was being so supportive to her in that moment of need, she breaths deeply again* * (Taeko) Thank you... * 7:48Gogogadget831(***) You know what....whenever I'm stressed, I like going to a calm place in nature. I liked strumming my guitar on hilltops, walking in nature under the sun...nature kept me calm. * (***) And you're welcome Taeko *gently kisses her lips with her arms wrapped around her waist* * 7:50DarkMaster999(Taeko) I admit I would really appreciate going to the nature *Kiss her lips gently* * (Taeko) So, you want to go today? * 7:50Gogogadget831(***) *kisses her for a few minutes before slowly breaking their kiss* Yeah! * (***) *looks at her silver Swiss watch* It's 6 AM right now, well before the sunrise. And I know the perfect area we can go to! * (***) *puts on her clothes, which consist of a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket on, and blue jeans* * 7:53DarkMaster999(Taeko) All right I will dress myself * 7:53Gogogadget831(***) *puts a few sandwiches and pours some Royal Milk tea in a thermos* * (***) *puts all their food into a picnic basket* * 7:55DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She goes to a nearby wardrobe and changes her cloth for a new dress very similar to her normal one, however this one is red and white with few black details * 7:55Gogogadget831(***) *takes guitar case and puts on her back, and takes out her car keys* * 7:56DarkMaster999(Taeko) So what you think? * 7:56Gogogadget831(***) I think you look beautiful * (***) Come, my love. Let's go. *smiles sweetly at her lover and gently takes her hand as they walk down the grand staircase of their castle and vampire butlers open the door for them* * 7:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) Thank You *She show a happy smile in her face but Taeko still a little uncomfortable* * (Taeko) Let's go my love * 7:59Gogogadget831(***) *holds Taeko's hand gently as they walk towards their car* * (***) *opens passenger car seat for Taeko and closes the door, then hops into the driver's seat, starting the car* * 8:01DarkMaster999(Taeko) Show me this beautiful place that you said to me *She says that while sitting on passenger seat* * 8:02Gogogadget831(***) I shall! The place is like our second heaven. Our first heaven is....well.... *winks at her, raising her eyebrows up and down, grinning widely* * (***) *turns on soothing guitar music* * 8:04DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh.. *Blushes a little for hearing that stament from **** * 8:05Gogogadget831(***) *sings along to Ed Sheeran in the car* * (***) *drives down a dirt road* * (***) *pretty soon, *** parks somewhere, right in front of fields of barley* * 8:11DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks to the window to see the nature, she see a lot of the fields that *** told her during the day, it was really something pretty beautiful to see and a very rare vision* * 8:12Gogogadget831(***) *gets out of car and opens Taeko's door* We're here! * 8:12DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She gets out of the car and now start observing the environment, she was surprised of how beautiful it was* * (Taeko) Wow * 8:13Gogogadget831*the sky is still a little bit dark, but lighting up a bit with the sun gradually rising* * 8:13DarkMaster999(Taeko) Its really a second heaven.. * 8:13Gogogadget831(***) Yeah! I'm glad you love it * (***) There's a nice dirtpath straight ahead that leads to the cliff area where the sun is rising * (***) Let's go there! *holds her hand and they walk on the foothpath* * 8:17DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Follow *** to the place she wanted them to stay* * (Taeko) Ok then, let's go. * 8:17Gogogadget831(***) Isn't it lovely? * (***) *feels the breeze flow through her short black hair* Mmm...that breeze feels so nice. So cool! * 8:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) Indeed *She feels the breeze but use her hand not holding ***'s other hand to hold her skirt just in case the wind gets a little more stronger* * 8:20Gogogadget831(***) *smirks* What's the matter Taeko? Afraid that the wind is gonna blow your skirt off? Hahahaha! * (***) *teases Taeko a little* Mind if I take a peek at the breeze underneath? Hehehe... * 8:21DarkMaster999(Taeko) Hey, its not that! *Blushes a little for what she said* * 8:22Gogogadget831(***) Aww come on! Hahahaha! * 8:22DarkMaster999(Taeko) Hahaha very funny you know exactly what I have here *Blushes intesifies* * (Taeko) Stop, ok you know that I'm not going to let you do it, well...at least not..uggh *her face's totally red and she tries to hide it* * 8:23Gogogadget831(***) *reaches a green area close to the cliff, smirks, and pins Taeko to the floor, showering her with kisses on her face and neck* * (***) *seductively reaches for her skirt, and teasingly pulls it up a little while she's kissing Taeko* * 8:25DarkMaster999(Taeko) Aaah! *She screams when she realizes what *** is about to do, the girl tries to defend herself to no avail and is on the mercy of her lover, she blushes a little for the shower of kiss* * 8:25Gogogadget831(***) Lol jk, I'm not gonna do it...here... * (***) But I will do it later.... *laughs evilly* * 8:26DarkMaster999(Taeko) I have my eyes on you... *Smirks* * 8:26Gogogadget831(***) *gets off of Taeko and sits up* * (***) Now...before I play with you some more...shall we have breakfast? * 8:27DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ok, I would love eating a little, specially since I might know what you are hiding in this basket *Taunts the girl with a teasing voice* * 8:28Gogogadget831(***) *takes out some sandwiches and two thermos of Royal Milk Tea* I made your favorite sandwiches and milk tea! * 8:29DarkMaster999(Taeko) I knew it. *Smiles* * (Taeko) so what are we waiting? Let's prepare everything and eat. * 8:30Gogogadget831(***) *eats sandwich* So, are you feeling a little better, my lovely? * (***) *gives sandwich and milk tea to Taeko* * 8:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She start eating a sandwich slowly and a have a sip of the milk tea, she then respond **** * (Taeko) A little I admit.. * (Taeko) But I'm not going to forget that very easily... * 8:32Gogogadget831(***) I see.... well.... * (***) *takes a bite of her sandwich* The sun will rise shortly. Once we're done with lunch...I'll show you something special... * 8:36DarkMaster999(Taeko) What from you is not special? *She says that with a teasing voice* * 8:36Gogogadget831(***) *sips some milk tea* Mmmm...this is tasty I love mine when it's cold. So I put in a little ice and some bubbles. I personally love bubble tea. * (***) What about me is most special? *smirks at her lover, leaning in closer to her* * 8:37DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well, how about E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G *Smirks to her lover and gets more closer, the girls are nearly kissing now* * 8:38Gogogadget831(***) *rubs her nose against hers into an eskimo kiss, before leaning in to kiss her lips again* * 8:40DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She kiss *** passionately* I love you...*She then notices that the sunrises is going to start very soon and alert *** for the fact in order to see the surprise she was waiting* * (Taeko) So what you have to show me? * 8:40Gogogadget831(***) Ah, the sun! * (***) Well...this song is for you...one of my favorite songs and I hear this song over and over again whenever I'm with you... * (***) *takes out her guitar* Know that no matter what, even if I'm not around in the flesh, I'm always with you in your heart. I'll never leave you. * (***) You've been too amazing for me to leave you. From our great conversations and sweet nothings to each other, to our romantic walks and picnics and passionate nights * (***) And I want to show you how much I love you and that I'll never leave you * 8:42DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Starts hearing the song that ***'s playing with a smile in her face, the satisfaction of this moment was something she never would forget for sure* * 8:43Gogogadget831(***) *strums a few strings on her guitar before playing the song* * You'll remember me when the west wind moves Upon the fields of barley * 8:43Gogogadget831 You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky As we walk in fields of gold * 8:44DarkMaster999(Taeko) Now that's great surprise...thanks *** *She blushes a little* * 8:44Gogogadget831 So she took her love For to gaze awhile Upon the fields of barley * In her arms she fell as her hair came down Among the fields of gold * Will you stay with me, will you be my love Among the fields of barley * We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky As we lie in fields of gold * See the west wind move like a lover so Upon the fields of barley * Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth Among the fields of gold * *a light breeze flows through both the lovers as the sun continues rising* * I never made promises lightly And there have been some that I've broken But I swear in the days still left We'll walk in fields of gold We'll walk in fields of gold * (***) *plays a guitar solo and sees children running in the distance with their parents hugging each other tightly* * Many years have passed since those summer days Among the fields of barley * See the children run as the sun goes up Among the fields of gold * You'll remember me when the west wind moves Upon the fields of barley You can tell the sun in his jealous sky When we walked in fields of gold When we walked in fields of gold When we walked in fields of gold * (***) *strums soothingly before slowly stopping* * (***) What did you think, my love? *puts away her guitar and holds her hands* * *gazes sweetly at her lover* * 8:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) *After hearing the song she look to *** very satisfied from what saw, she happily smiles for the great surprise and for the entire day she had* I love it, I really love it * 8:49Gogogadget831(***) Wonderful! So, do you trust that I'll never leave your side? * 8:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Gazes lovely to **** * (Taeko) Yes. * 8:50Gogogadget831(***) Remember...if I'm not around...go to the fields of barley and think of me...I'll be there... * (***) But I'm never going to leave your side * (***) I love you so so much * 8:51DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Hugs her tightly and before she kiss ***, Taeko says some words* I love you too. *She then kiss the girl deeply* * 8:51Gogogadget831(***) *looks around to see if anyone else is around, smirks, and gently pins Taeko to the floor, deepening the kiss into a makeout session* * (***) *one hand is wrapped around her waist, the other hand is pulling on her skirt. She's smirking into their makeout session while doing this* * (***) so fun to tease... * 8:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She is caught by surprise by *** but accepts it this time and start making out with ***, she notices where the ***'s hands were but this time ignore it* * (Taeko) girl makes me feel on heaven no matter what * 8:55Gogogadget831(***) Let's make this last forever * 8:55DarkMaster999(Taeko) You love to tease me don't you? *Taunts **** * 8:55Gogogadget831(***) *takes a selfie while they're making out, which Taeko catches* * (***) You know it * (***) You're so sexy I can't help it * 8:56DarkMaster999(Taeko) Of course.. * (Taeko) I expected that but you know what, I don't mind it *She returns to continue to kiss *** passionately* * 8:58Gogogadget831(***) I love you... * 8:58DarkMaster999(Taeko) I love you more... * 8:58Gogogadget831(***) Noooo....I love you more... * (***) Hehehe... * 8:58DarkMaster999(Taeko) How about we love each other the same way... hehehe... * 8:59Gogogadget831(***) Hmmm...we shall see... * (***) Show me that you love me more * 8:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) Are you challenging me? *Says in a very provocative tone* * (Taeko) I don't need to show you here, you already know it * 9:00Gogogadget831(***) Yes I am! *breaks their makeout session and rolls over so that Taeko is on top of her* * (***) Bring it on... *says in a buff, seductive tone * 9:01DarkMaster999(Taeko) Very well then...*Start kissing *** again now that she's on top of her and gets her hands around ***'s back a little close to her chest* * 9:01Gogogadget831(***) Take my breath away.... *wraps her arms around Taeko's waist and strokes her love handles* * 9:02DarkMaster999(Taeko) Don't challenge me...*Says with a teasing voice, one of her hands starts careesing ***'s back while the other hand goes slowly to ***'s waist tickling the girl a little while Taeko still kissing her lover* * 9:03Gogogadget831(***) Hahahaha! omg that tickles * (***) God...you amaze me so much * (***) *sticks one hand up her blouse while the other hand continues to stroke her waist* * (***) I'm winning! * (***) You'd better pick up your game * 9:08DarkMaster999(Taeko) I really amaze you? *She start kissing her neck gently and approximate her hand that was on the waist and start descending more,passing from her waist to ***'s butt to finally reach ***'s leg and grabs it with a little force, touching it slowly with her fingers* * (Taeko) Well let's see if you are going to win in this game now *With a teasing voice* * 9:09Gogogadget831(***) Ohhhhh....ohhhh.... *moans loudly* * (***) You know...when you touch my butt...it really turns me on... * (***) *pulls Taeko on top of her again while stroking her stomach and rising them higher to her breasts* * (***) *kisses her lover in a more tantalizing way* * 9:12DarkMaster999(Taeko) Really? *Gives a laugh right after she says that and slowly moves now her hand that was grab ***'s leg to her butt and touch it slowly* * 9:13Gogogadget831(***) Here's an idea...let's take this battle elsewhere.... *picks her lover up bridal style and walks back to their car* * 9:13DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ohh *Moans a little* * (Taeko) Ok then *Blushes a little* * 9:14Gogogadget831(***) *takes to the very back of the car where she usually keeps their things* * (***) *shuts the door behind them and starts making out with her passionately again* * *sometime later* * *the two girls are wrapped in each others arms under a blanket.* * (***) *protects her lover, who is lying on her chest peacefully* * 9:21DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She's already slepping lying on ***'s chest, her face show a smile on her face of comfort, she's mumbling something while she's sleeping* I love you and I never wanted that day to end... * 9:21Gogogadget831(***) Well....how was that? * (***) I'm happy to help my love out. I love you to the moon and back. And we don't have to let it end. We have many more days and we can make them last forever... * 9:23DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Her smile gets even bigger, like she was hearing what *** was saying and hugs her lover a little more tight like *** was a plushie* Category:Anceles